Player Classes
Players in Gothador can pick from one of six classes, each offering their own active benefits and drawbacks. For example, the Greenskin class can use Thump, dealing double damage, but with an increased chance to miss. Or that Elves are unable to be detected, however they can not heal at forests. Each class has either 4 or 5 "tiers" to it, depending on which class is selected. Each tier unlocks more skills or improves previous skills. Players can also choose a sub-class, giving them passive bonuses and downsides. Such as a Warrior gets increased Damage, Health, and Armor, but a decrease in MP and max spell levels. The purpose of this page is to give players an overview of what each class consists of, and what their play style might involve. This way, when it comes time to select one, it isn't just a random choice, or a choice made with only partial information regarding some of the classes. Human This is the class every player starts off with. Angel -> -> -> -> Benefits *Can invoke Hurt, dealing 10 - 30% (average 17,5%) of current health to Vampiric, Undead, and Necromancer creatures/players. **It is the only way of dealing damage on others independent of your own stats (but they can retaliate). **With the AP used not being doubled by Doubler it is even better. *Can do increased damage/healing to demons. *Can activate Angelic Shield, granting a shield that partially absorbs damage taken. Drawbacks *Angelic Shield is not that great for Mages. *Hurt is less great for Mages, the levelling is great but the wisdom rises much slower Demon -> -> -> -> Benefits *Can do increased damage/healing done to angels. *Can activate Demonic Possession, granting a bonus to stats. *Can invoke Immunity, removing all Viruses at the cost of 3 blood. Drawbacks *Must use Bloodsuck on players or certain creatures to get blood for skills. *Demonic Possession has limited uses for a Mage. Elf -> -> -> Benefits *Can not be detected. *Can land a Critical Hit, dealing double damage. *Chance of instantly resurrecting where they died with 50% health. Drawbacks *Unable to heal at shrines (Can heal after reaching Sylvan). *Must rely on natural health regen/Potions/Spells from others. *Cannot use an Advanced Skill to give increased Pandoran damage. Greenskin -> -> -> Benefits *Can use Thump, dealing double melee damage. *Can do increased damage/healing done to Greenskins Drawbacks *Unable to teleport. Undead -> -> -> Benefits *50% chance to avoid all attacks. *Highest teleport range of all classes. *Can cast Turn Undead, increasing damage against the target. Drawbacks *Must refill mana and HP at different Shrines. Shadow -> -> -> -> Benefits *Gains access to the Shadow Bar and various Shadow abilities (Turning invisible, shifting through realms, etc). *Gets increased Defense. Drawbacks *Gets reduced AC. Special Classes / / / / / / Special Classes are temporary classes that last for a short time, but which greatly boost stats, as well as gives special abilities. Note that while you are under the effect of a temporary class, you will still be able to use talents (if any) from your current class. ---- =Sub-classes= A Sub-classe can be selected by finishing the Secret Portal quest, and will apply the bonuses as your stats increase. The bonus applies to all previous level up points as well as any future points. Please note that you may revert your sub-class but after that you may never choose another sub-class again. So choose wisely! Mage *HP: -50% *AC: -75% *MP: +100% *Spell Max Levels: +100% *Spell Casting Exp: +100% Miner *Atk: -10% *Def: +50% *Mining Level: +200% *Smelting Level: +200% Warrior *Min Dmg: +25% *Max Dmg: +25% *HP: +50% *AC: +25% *MP: -75% *Spell Max Levels: -50% Category:Player Classes